57424-update-notes-5312014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Theres hope the server restart that comes with this patch will help us to escape Zhur. | |} ---- ---- When you have been waiting in 6 hour queues, whines are bound to happen. Europe PvP got it hard today. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- maybe we will get in on release day... | |} ---- ---- arggg bli$$ard is f*cking us again!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- Gd news BUT, how about the iventory-items you lost due to the loss of the Bag of Awesomeness? | |} ---- I think you're just sad that Wildstar is failing so badly. Oh, wait, we're all sad about that. Perhaps it is you who is the "whiner"? :D | |} ---- ---- dont say that :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Considering the only other comment you've made is about Wildstar "dying in peace", nah. Let me help you with that confusion. You are one of the whiners he's talking about. It has nothing to do with what issue is more important. They have different teams working on different issues, and they managed to fix the bag and inventory. Server issues are a lot more complicated. | |} ---- If you go into your inventory and to the bags window and remove the bags from the slots and put them back in, it should bring back those items. They're not lost per say, just hidden. Hope this helps! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- lol, i've seen you post like 10 times so far about how wildstar is "failing". i keep seeing posts like that then looking at the username and it's you. this must be your first launch day. *pat* | |} ---- ---- I would like to know this as well. Any update will do.. | |} ---- ---- ---- not for me :D | |} ---- Scratch that, this issue transfered to Lightspire. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same, well at least I think. I have a red message when in queue that guest accounts have a lower priority... | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep, looks like it. | |} ---- ---- ¿Que? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't worry, there are people who feel bad for you and are voicing frustation on your behalf in zone and advice, only to get apologists saying "YEAH WELL WoW WASN'T GREAT EITHER". As if this has anything to do with anyone other than Carbine right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Nope, I still have this problem. Currently in a 5 hour queue as a result of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- This. Let this be a development lesson to the devs. Don't patch the work-around if you're not sure you patched the problem being worked around. Should have tried to fix the guest issue in this hotfix and if successful, patched the work-around in a subsequent hotfix. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Still being placed into the guest que. Try again. Would really like to play. | |} ---- ---- Dont think you fixed the Bolded above | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 6 hour queue does not equal an actual 6 hour queue. If you watch the time then compare to actual time elapses. My 2 hour queue took me 15 min to get in | |} ---- ---- ---- it takes you 10-15 minutes, that's sweet. there are other groups, large groups, of people that are spending well over 4 hours to get into their server of choice. many of these people have planned their arrival there with their entire guild, so it becomes difficult for all of them to move to a tiny server that will drop in population later. | |} ---- I love condescending comments personally,but maybe "taking 10-15 minutes to get in" isn't actually happening for people. And I expect bugs in MMO's, and lag, and even DC's, but what I do not expect is a gigantic queue when it is probably either a. a networking issue or b. some sort of stranglehold they have on the server to make it less laggy for people logged in.. I really wish I hadn't cheered my husband on to buy this game. He's played MMO's for years too, but his patience is about to run out. | |} ---- Above the queue time there's red text that says "Guest accounts that haven't purchased WildStar have lower queue priority." | |} ---- ---- I find it really sad that some people can't grasp the concept that something not happening to them =/= it not being a problem for anyone | |} ---- your a whiner!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- So The Bag of Awesomeness disappearing was fixed or not? | |} ---- Can you people explain whats the guest queue? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Did you applied your free gametime code? you have to go in your account, Activate a code then check your "unused code" | |} ---- ---- ---- No ya didn't... Position in Que, 3022 Time to wait. 15Hr. 22Min, Full pre-order with subscription of the big package... | |} ---- ---- ---- after I press "Bind to Character" on Boom-box. Reloading UI and restarting client doesnt work. :S | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sat in que for 6 hours yesterday, I clocked it. But i wasnt that mad since i had gotten in and played at least 13 hours before i got disconnected and put in que again. I own the game and I am still getting put into the Guest que, so you havnt fixed it Carbine :) | |} ---- Yeah right... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- " please please please, can u at least acknowledge that fact that there is a problem with FPS/Ram/Memory use " please? | |} ---- ---- You can't exactly say its failing so badly because: a) Many many MMOs follow these routine problems pre-launch. It, of course, takes a while to fix it all and then everything begins to settle in. b) TECHNICALLY the game isnt officially out yet. Don't say it's failed before it's even begun =] | |} ---- Some guy posted 3 pictures in another forum showing he was 4000+ in a queue with 60hours to wait | |} ---- ---- Yes whiners incoming. Because when you are lured to a supposed "Headstart" you want a HEADSTART. When you pay an amount of 50 euros you DEMAND to get what you paid for. And if finally Carbine or NCSoft prove to be total amateurs, then it is their problem, and whines are incoming. If you want to take your huge tongue out and lick their asses do it. I will whine, because not whining leads more and more to money oriented companies, which only care to suck our money and hide behind stupid "sorry" and "resolving" posts. They had all the time to spend some of our money to get some new or additional hardware or some competent technicians, and not run now to solve the unsolvable. These issues might have been acceptable from a free to play game. But from a pay-you sucker-and keep-paying-every-month game, is unacceptable. | |} ---- ---- ---- Same thing here. this is some bullshit. | |} ---- How do you know ?? Doesn't the red message about guest accounts show to everyone? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----